Pure Snow
by snogboxwibblywobbly
Summary: Small drabble on Zabuza's last thoughts before he died! It may suck but please review nicely!No pairs!


**I was bored and inspiration hit me! I loved the Haku and Zabuza arc, so I thought I'd write a little one shot on it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not ever own Naruto! I'm not that talented to make them up!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-based on Zabuza's point of view-

So this is what it feels like dying, but I don't want to die, because of you, I was able to live a little longer. Did I disappoint you that you scarificed yourself for nothing? I only saved a bunch of ignorant young genins, but one of them, that loud blonde one, made me realize things that seemed to haunt me for a long time. Can you hear me? Do you still want to hear me?

I guess that I'll say it, even if you don't want to hear my voice. You weren't used as a weapon. I can't believe that I said that to you over and over again. And, you took every word of it, understanding the hidden meaning even when I didn't yet. I never said how much you actually made me feel, how much I needed you, just like you needed me. A father and...a son. Forgive me, Haku. For everything I have done.

Looking at you now, the space where your heart was supposed to be beating, filling you with the life that meant so little for everyone else, but everything to me. What was that saying you repeated to me? The fog is slowly setting in and I can barely remember what anything was, except fot the first time I meet you. Funny how, at the last minute, I can remember things that was a distant memory to me. Forgive me for that, too.Maybe I should've asked forgiveness when you were alive. But saying it now, I'm not so afraid to admit it. Death must do that to you...

The ground feels like it's becoming colder and colder, or it that me. Oh well, Hell can wait until I finish telling you what I need to. My last words are for you, even if my jaw is frozen shut and I can barely feel any of the wounds I was suffering only a minute ago. Just listen for a bit longer. I know I shouldn't but, I just wish for a few more minutes with you. I just can't believe that you're gone. How does it feel to be up there. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I'm not made for that holy place anyway, so try not to miss me.

I move my hand up to your cheek and it hurts somewhere in my heart to feel you so cold. What can I do to make you warm again? These thoughts run over and over again, and I want to cry, but nothing is happening. I'm dying and I can't move. I think this is the last of my life. So much for the feared demon. I have one wish to ask you, and that's for you to try not forget me. I want you to remeber me as much as I will remember you. Nothing will keep me from not remebering you. I'll fight for that and only that.

Haku...Why did you still follow me, even when at most times, everything seemed to become unbareable? Is it because you were afraid of my anger if you did? I now wished that you did leave. If you did, you wouldn't be on the ground, your face sleeping eternally next to me. You look exactly like you are sleeping, even the blood on your face seems to be disappearing with every second that is passing. My eyes are closing and your face seems to slowly being snatched away from me, but it's okay...I'll dream and remember you, even now, how you protected me. Now I remember. That saying, the one that you told me when we first met. You're at your strongest when someone that is precious to you is in danger. Am I your precious one? Is that the reason you sacrificed yourself...for me...?

I barely see snow start to fall around us and I suddenly feel like I'm not pinned to the ground anymore. This snow, it's from you, isn't it? So pure, and white, just like you.Thank you. For everything you gave me. I see the tear slowly slid down your cheek and my hand loosens, even though I still want to be in contact with you. So you won't be afraid any more when you go to that place. Pfft. I don't need to do that, because for as someone as angelic as you, you know exactly where to go. My eyes close and for a brief moment, call it a last minute of my life, I think..."I wish to go where you go..." But for some reason, I feel a hand wrap around mine and I'm able to know it's you. I know it's you, because I can feel the bright light surround me. I'm coming, I want to whisper and somehow, the slight pull of your hand, makes me know where I'm going. A heaven, where it's me and you. Yeah, I can live with that. Oh, and Haku? Thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so maybe this seriously sucks, but hey, this is what I seriously think that Zabuza was thinking in the moments of his life. He must've had many regrets and why not the time to ask for forgiveness. It's serious fluff on Zabuza, but I think it came out ok...even if it is short.**

**fanofonepiece**

**P.S. Let me know what ya'll think! Pweaty pwease!**


End file.
